The Walking Herondale Disaster
by spot1073
Summary: Jace Will Ducks Must I say more?


**Hey guys!**

**so this is just a fun little fluff piece because Herondales3**

**it was actually going to be a one shot but I got tired(sleep is such a struggle amirite?) so there will be a second half soon!**

**enjoy and remember reviews make the world go round!**

**xo Spo**t

* * *

Clay knew this was a bad idea right when Jace had asked, but how could she say no? It was his _family_ after all. Ever since the Shadowhunters had discovered time travel she'd known that this day would come, she just never realized how bad it would be. But now, as she sat and watched Jace and Will cowering together by the duck pond she truly understood what she had gotten her self into. Seriously, what was in the blood of the Herondales? These may have been the two hottest boy she'd ever seen in her entire life and they were terrified of ducks. _Ducks_. Clary refused to acknowledge them and instead leaned back on the picnic blanket and let the sun soak her face. _Didn't Will have a wife that could deal with all of this?_

The moment Tessa had seen the words "New York City Library" she had abandoned the group immediately. She would have liked to be able to say that it was because of her love of books, but that would have been a lie. It wasn't that she didn't like Jace and Clary, she just needed a break. First off she was in the _future_ and had just met who she assumed was her great-great-great something grandson, which was _weird_. Also, she could barley handle Will on a good day but with Jace it was _unbearable_, they were basically the same person. And his _girlfriend_, she was nice enough but when Tessa tried to bring up books all Clary wanted to talk about was something called _manga_. Also, she thought that _Dickens_ was boring for goodness sake! Still, Tessa did feel a little bad about leaving her with the Walking Herondale Disaster as she was now calling Will and Jace. She quickly pushed that thought out of her mind though when she saw a computer. _What in the world is that thing?_

As much as Clary tried, she just couldn't relax. Will and Jace had thankfully abandoned the duck pond but now were now sitting on her blanket plotting their demise.

"Guys, you cannot just blow up the Central Park duck pond!" Clary tried to keep the hysteria out of her voice but this was getting ridiculous. The boys just ignored her.

"So the question is, do we just kill them all in one foul swoop or take them out one by one? Haha _foul_, get it? Like fowl like birds?" Jace said this all like it was a perfectly normal conversation and the sincerity on Wills face echoed it just little too well. "Hey, do you want some mango? Look how weird they are when they're not all cut up." Clary groaned. This was ridiculous.

"Huh, this is weird," Will took the mango and spun it around in his hand a couple times. "Are you sure this is a mango?"

"Well unless vamp boy was totally screwing with me," Jace shrugged. "Anyways, ducks, destruction, revenges. What do you think?" At the words "ducks" and "destruction" Will snapped back to attention like a cat on a mouse.

"I say we show mercy and kill them all at once," Will declared. "To prove that we are nowhere near as evil as them."

"Sounds good to me."

"Now, what to blow them up with?" Will let his eyes drift around the park as if he was going to find a button that said "Push here for duck explosion".

"Oh don't worry about that," Jace smiled. "I have these." He proceeded to pull 3 boxes of fireworks out of his bag. Apparently the duck button idea hadn't been that far off. Will looked like a kid in a candy shop, well, more like a Shadowhunter in a weapons shop but thrilled all the same. Clary opened her mouth as if to say something like why exactly Jace was carrying around fireworks. Instead though, she whipped out her phone out and sent a quick text.

**To**: Simon Lewis, Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane

**From**: Clary Fray

_Herondales+Fireworks+Duck Pond_

_You _might_ want to come see._

_-Clary_

* * *

**Sooooo like I said before there will be a part 2 soon! Until then favorite and review!**


End file.
